Secret Jobs in Tree Hill
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: As Keith finds out, there are a lot of secrets in Tree Hill. People aren't who they appear to be, finding taboo employment that don't seem to fit their personalities. Are they doing the work for money, or for their own personal enjoyment?  SEX, LANGUAGE


**CHAPTER 1 of 'Secrets Jobs in Tree Hill'**  
><strong>Date Written: 11-12 June, 2011.<strong>

*knock knock knock*

"She's here," Lucas jumped up from the couch.  
>"<em>Who's <em>here?" Keith asked.  
>"Did you get a stripper, man?" Nathan chuckled as his brother walked by him and to the door.<br>"No, Luke," Keith remarked sternly.  
>"You won't say no to this—trust me." Lucas opened Keith's front door and there stood the stripper. The hottie. Brooke <em>fuckin' <em>Davis!  
>"Hello, boys," Brooke greeted the men with her trademark grin.<br>"No," Keith repeated.  
>"Ho-oh yeah!" Nathan was more than pumped.<br>"Luke, what the hell are you thinking?" Seriously. Getting Brooke as their adult entertainment. Getting any entertainment of this sort, full stop? "Brooke, I'm sorry, but you need to go."  
>"I <em>am<em> eighteen, Keith," she stated simply, before taking a few steps in the house.  
>"I don't care. You need to go."<br>"But I'm a stripper... and I love to strip."

Nathan was cackling in the background. Keith, on the other hand, couldn't be more serious.  
>"Luke, what the hell?" Keith shuffled in his chair as Brooke came closer to him—her attire absolutely, fucking amazing. She wore a black coat, but it only went down to her waist, so those perfectly tight thighs of hers were showing.<br>"I'm going to give you one last night to remember before your big day," Brooke said as she put one foot up on the arm of the recliner Keith was sitting at. Now that short coat was really coming into its own, and Keith's wandering eyes couldn't ignore Brooke's panties.  
>"Holy crap," Nathan buried his face in his hands, still laughing at how crazy this was.<br>"Touch me," Brooke offered softly, looking down at her bottom lingerie and Keith's shaking hand, mere inches from it. This whole night was going to be a quiet one; just a small (and very early) bachelor party to celebrate Keith's engagement to Karen. Turns out Brooke had other things in mind.  
>"Brooke—"<br>"_Touch me_." She was demanding this second time around. Still, Keith wasn't going to act. As incredible as Brooke's matching black panties looked, he couldn't do anything. This entire situation was wrong and he knew it. So Brooke took the initiative; she grabbed his hand and pulled it onto her cotton-laced lingerie. Keith winced as she rubbed his hand against her pussy; thin material the only thing separating them.  
>"Feels good, huh?" Brooke smirked. She held his hand there for a good thirty seconds before letting Keith make up his own mind. As Brooke let go of his hand to take off her coat, Keith kept it there, lo and behold. "I'm getting wet," she moaned, reaching to the older man's crotch. "And you're getting hard."<p>

Keith looked up and down Brooke's body at least ten times as she stood there all slutty for him. To go with her black satin panties was an adorable matching bra with a little pink ribbon on it. Her exposed areas were best of all; everything was so tight and fuckable, no wonder Keith had a chubby.  
>"You're gonna fuck me," Brooke told him matter-of-factly.<br>"What? No."  
>"Yes."<br>"Don't you just give me a lap dance?" Keith knew how these things worked. Well, at least he _thought_ he knew.  
>"I do enough dancing being a cheerleader. This is where I come to <em>fuck<em>." Holy Jesus. Brooke sat down on Keith's lap – in the position of a frisky lap dance – but with one significant difference. As she straddled herself onto him, Brooke unbuttoned Keith's jeans and pulled his zipper down.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he grabbed her wrists, putting a stop to everything.<br>"This is your _one chance_ to fuck me, Keith. To finally fuck me, like you've always wanted."  
>"Brooke, I am <em>not<em> that kind of guy. And you're not this kind of girl."  
>"See, to me, that just sounds like 'not in front of Nathan and Lucas'."<br>"No, it means I don't want to _at all_."  
>"Come on, I <em>know<em> you want to fuck me. You're hard as a rock."  
>"That doesn't mean I want to have sex." Keith couldn't deny his hard-on, but he had enough morals to not act on his urges in an instance such as this.<br>"Fine," Brooke looked at him for a few beats. "I'll just have to get myself off." Feeling her hands ease, Keith let up on his grasp.

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas came in behind Brooke, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me in the ass while I finger myself." She looked <em>dead<em> in the eyes of Keith as she spoke. Here Brooke was, desperate to make this man want her. She stood up for a second, slid her panties off, and then plodded back down on Keith's legs.  
>"You got it."<br>"Luke!" Keith quipped. "Do not do this. Don't make me call your mother." Lucas could only scoff and chuckle at that.  
>"Who do you think organised this?" he said with a grin. Keith's mind had been blown further open than Brooke's asshole was about to be. He was deemed utterly speechless by the outlandish claim that Karen was involved in getting Brooke here as entertainment, let alone as somebody to screw.<p>

"Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me up my pretty little ass." Brooke exaggerated everything—her moans, her dirty talk, her body language—as a means to tempt Keith. His dick was going to be inside her by then end of the night, there was no two ways about it. As Brooke bobbed up and down on her boyfriend's cock, she looked that same boyfriend's uncle in the eyes. Every slutty cell in her body wanted Keith to take control and be nasty.  
>"I'm dripping all over your uncle, Luke - mmph," Brooke made note, her cunt soaked as she fucked it. "And he's –mmph - liking it, the old stud."<br>"Come on, Keith. Get some of that," a voice of support came from behind the trio. It was Nathan – fly open, cock out, and masturbation at full throttle. It would be crazy for Keith to pass up Brooke.  
>"Is that cock for me, Nate?" Brooke asked as Lucas banged her diligently.<br>"If you can reach it," he parked beside the brunette and laid down the challenge. Brooke bent herself over, yearning for Nathan's dick, and instantly began gobbling it up.  
>"Dammit," Keith said out of frustration. He had chucked in the towel; Brooke's busty tits the ultimate tease. Like a sleuth, he popped his hands around her back and unclipped the C-sized bra. Brooke was oblivious to it on account of the two cocks she had ramming her, but a third was about to come into the mix. Keith pulled his jeans and briefs down, thrust his lower half up, and grabbed hold of Brooke's nearest breast. She was looking filthy as fuck gagging on one cock and having another ravage her ass, but that simply wasn't enough. With his penis erect and mind well-and-truly in the gutter, Keith tit-fucked the hot minx before him. Soon Brooke took a little break from her champion cock-sucking and stared Keith in the eyes again, this time with a sense of achievement. She squeezed her boobs together for him; his cock loving the sensation of it with each passing moment.<br>"Cum on my tits, Keith! Cum on them," she pouted her lips, and just then, spunk spewed over Brooke's face. It wasn't Keith's, it was Nathan's. He shot a half a dozen strings of jizz over one side of her face, and Brooke looked all the sexier for it. "Fuck yeah," she groaned, bouncing her puppies up and down on Keith's shaft now, overjoyed by Nate's reward.

Lucas was still pumping away at the back, but wasn't getting anywhere much. He wasn't about to cum, as incredible as Brooke's goods were.  
>"AAGHHH!" Keith groaned, almost in pain. His dick erupted and Brooke laughed spontaneously. Not much of the spunk got her perky tits, but rather her face. She opened her mouth wide and swallowed down all the cum that came her way.<br>"Mmm. Do I look pretty?" Brooke asked, rhetorically. SHE LOOKED _FUCKING GORGEOUS_. Cum was dripping from her chin and she had the sexiest smile going on. Hotter than usual. Fuck my mouth, Luke," she slid off of Keith's lap, got on her knees, and turned around. Lucas shoved his cock down her throat and the horny bitch ate it up. Sure enough, her boyfriend came in no time; some spunk oozed down her lips, but most of it she swallowed. "Yummy."

Brooke felt a pair of hands grab her ass. Keith had front seats to her backside while she sucked off Lucas, and now he wanted some. Hell, apparently Karen had organised this whole Stripper Brooke thing, so Keith could enjoy himself and not feel guilty. As wrong as it was to fornicate with a young girl half your age, Keith simply didn't care at this point. Brooke wriggled her way up his legs and back onto his lap, whereupon Keith slid his dick up her cunt. They fucked reverse cowgirl style for no more than two minutes before Keith exploded again. Short but sweet, he unloaded his seed in Brooke as she proceeded to grind on him. (Good thing she was on the pill.) The two sat panting, moaning, and groaning as Luke and Nate each took turns coating Brooke's face in even more jizz. Her eyeliner and mascara was well and truly a mess by the end of it.

The guys took turns screwing Brooke some more, before all four of them hung out watching late night TV and knocking back a few beers. After that, Brooke had another surprise. She had all the men clean themselves up a bit and they hit the town. Still horny as hell, Brooke drove everyone to the local Tree Hill brothel and before the guys knew it, a series of cladly dressed women were at their disposal. Separating themself from the rest of the pack was everybody's favorite blonde... _Peyton frickin' Sawyer! _Nathan and Lucas were aware that Peyton worked here, butKeith had no idea.  
>"Do you like it?" Brooke asked with a giggle.<br>"Wow." Keith could only stare in awe like the dirty old son-of-a-bitch he had become.  
>"Let's go upstairs, Keith," Peyton offered, the smile she wore making her face glow. She was dressed in the most incredible black corset conceivable, and her long legs were perfection. How could Keith refuse?<p> 


End file.
